


Treat Me to Lunch Sometime

by Naniiamo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ASAS Sao Paulo Team, Canon Compliant, Covid never happened if I say it never happened, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, fling to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniiamo/pseuds/Naniiamo
Summary: Hinata quickly looked away, feeling the already heavy air grew thicker and thicker with tension as the moments passed, and the line finally started moving. The feeling of Oikawa’s chest on his cheek never quite fading
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dreaming up this fic for a few months now, and now here it is. The Oihina fling to lovers of my dreams 
> 
> A huge thank you to Qi for not only listening to me ramble on about this, but also contributing so much time, thought, and energy into this fic. She's a huge part of this, and I don't think it would be here without her!

The sounds of balls hitting the floor and shoes squeaking against the court echoed through the building and out the door to where Hinata stood, water bottle in hand, sweat dampening his forehead. With the rest of his teammates inside, Hinata took this spare moment to rest, to breath, to quiet his thoughts before practice really began.

He raised his face to the sun, the heat warming his flesh. Behind his closed eyes, images of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and Yachi flashed in and out. His chest swelled as he recalled seeing the pictures they had posted together, smiling and laughing — even Tsukishima managing to crack a smile for a photo for once. A sigh escaped his lips, a warm feeling settled into his chest. To see them happy, relaxed, enjoying themselves, the thought made him smile and he relaxed in turn. They were probably asleep by now, fully unaware of his sentiments.

The red that coloured his eyelids faded to black and blue. Curious, the sky had been clear before.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Hinata Shoyou in the flesh.” 

A familiar voice filled his ears, and before he could even open his eyes, a smile broke out on his face. 

“You say that as if you didn’t see me last month,” Hinata quipped back without missing a beat, meeting the eyes of the Grand King that stood before him. 

Twenty-seven years had done him well — the intimidating edge that Oikawa had had during their short year competing against each other in high school had only intensified as the years passed. The man that stood in front of him now was a far cry from the young adult he met in Brazil, and even further from the lanky teenager he faced in high school once upon a time. 

Oikawa’s smirk stayed even as his eyes softened, pulling Hinata into a tight embrace. “No need to be a brat about it.” 

Hinata laughed into Oikawa’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his friend's body in return, squeezing each other tight as if they really hadn’t seen each other just a month ago. 

\---

_ The sun was setting, filling the sky with fiery reds, oranges, and yellows as it made its descent. They were sitting on a bench just outside the Olympic village, the lights from the buildings mostly hidden by the high walls and trees that surrounded the park, leaving them in shadow, the setting sun just barely warming them.  _

_ There was a bittersweetness in the air. _

_ “So, Ninja Shoyou, what’s your next move?” Oikawa questioned. Hinata glanced over to Oikawa to see him looking off into the horizon. The gentle smile Hinata had grown to know graced his lips, and Hinata found his own smile growing in return.  _

_ “I signed a contract with a team in Sao Paulo just before the Olympics,” Hinata said, shoving his elbow into Oikawa’s side and making him wince. “You’re gonna have to deal with having me in the same timezone again.” _

_ Oikawa coughed out a laugh as he rubbed his now tender ribs, giving Hinata a haughty smile. “I’m not complaining about that. It means I have the chance to face you on the court again even sooner _ — _ I just hope you’re prepared to lose.”  _

_ Hinata whipped himself off the bench, turning his face away from the sunset, simultaneously blocking Oikawa’s view. Oikawa looked up at him from his place in the shadows, a playful look dancing in his eyes, and Hinata looked down with his own full of determination. _

_ “Not a chance.” _

\---

Hinata laughed harder as he recalled their theatrics, burying his face deeper in Oikawa’s shoulder before finally pulling away. Neither of them should have been surprised by the practice matches that had been booked between their teams. With Hinata joining the team, it was only natural to want to get a feel for how he fit in with the rest of the players in a more competitive setting, as there was no doubt about his skill.

“So, a few days of practice matches huh?” Oikawa questioned, leering down at him, fire burning in his eyes. “I wonder just how many you’ll win.” 

\---

The silence of the court was cut by the blow of the whistle.

A short second later, the scuff of Oikawa’s shoes echoed through the room.

The wham of palm set the ball ablaze, a lethal serve to an unfortunate spot for Sao Paulo.

In the blink of an eye, Hinata’s arms were under it. Barely shaking as the ball flew right to the setter’s position. His teammate grinning, Hinata began to run.

Leather. 

Palm. 

Court.

Match point to Sao Paulo.

\---

“ _ So I wonder how many you’ll win, _ ” Hinata laughed as they walked out of the gymnasium, looking up to give Oikawa a cheeky grin. “I think the answer to that, Oikawa-san, would be most of them.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and swung his gym bag across his shoulder, lengthening his stride so he quickly outpaced Hinata. “There’s no need to rub it into my face, you already won the bet.” With a huff, Hinata sped up to match him.

“I’m just teasing you, y’know. But don’t worry, I’m still gonna hold you to that bet. There’s no way I'm gonna pass up free drinks, especially if all I had to do was win at least one more match than you.” Hinata grinned over Oikawa, mouth nearly watering at the idea of a free anything. 

“I never doubted you for a second,” Oikawa huffed. 

They paused just outside the fence surrounding the arena. Hinata watched as Oikawa looked up and down the street, his own eyes following. The apartment buildings across the street cast long shadows across the scenery, the arena glowing behind them in the dimming of night. From down the street they could see the lights of restaurants open late illuminating the foliage and trees, the sounds of music wafting towards them. 

“So, have you had much of a chance to explore the city?” Oikawa questioned, curiosity painting his voice.

Hinata thought back to the second week after he arrived in Sao Paulo. Hinata sitting in his living room, scrolling through his phone to see what adventures the new scenery could provide. Figuring out how the public transit worked should probably be his first priority, he thought to himself, and he was nearly giddy with the thought of getting out there and exploring.

A knock on the door had reminded him that things were different this time around. With his new captain standing on the other side with a few of the other players whose names he was still familiarizing himself with ready to drag him out one sunday afternoon, there was no reason for him not to smile. He didn’t have to do things alone this time. 

“Not too much, but the Captain showed me around a little bit! There’s actually something really cool I’d love to show you tomorrow,” Hinata vocalized, looking up at Oikawa with a hopeful look in his eyes. “If you’re up for it.” 

Oikawa grinned and shot him a thumbs up. “We’ve gotta make it through tonight first, if you’re planning on abusing my credit card as bad as I think you are. So, where do you want to go Shouy-”

“Shouyou!” A clap on Hinata’s back interrupted Oikawa and knocked the wind right out of his lungs. Wheezing, he looked up to see his captain looming over him. 

“Captain!” Hinata managed to cough out. “Did I forget something?” 

The Captain of ASAS Sao Paulo barked out a laugh. “No no, nothing like that! The team’s just about to head out for drinks and the boys were wondering if you wanted to come along! Get some team bonding in!” 

Hinata, finally able to breathe, looked over to Oikawa. Noticing his face had set into an expression he couldn’t quite place. “Oh, I was actually planning on heading out with Oikawa-san.”

The Captain gave Oikawa a once over, followed by a small nod. “Don’t worry, Toto can come along too. The more the merrier!” 

For a second, Hinata could have sworn something more flashed across his friend's face, something he could only place as conflict, before his expression settled into a smile that felt more professional than friendly. “You’ll probably know a better place than either of us.” And if Oikawa was annoyed by the other team's captain picking up his own team's nickname, he didn’t let it show. Hinata just nodded along, turning his gaze back to his Captain.

“Sounds like fun to me! Lead the way!”

\---

They finally picked a bar from the plethora of choices peppering the streets, the group weaving their way through the tables and chairs and people dancing in the street to find a seat inside.

The air was thick with the smell of alcohol and sweat, the sounds of live guitar filling the bar and spilling out into the night, lyrics fading in and out of earshot through the booming voices of the patrons. The lights were low, neons in blue and yellow and purple giving the room a feeling of otherworldliness, a pocket universe where anyone was free to let go of their inhibitions for the night. 

Hinata shuffled into the booth second to last, followed only by Oikawa slipping into the open space beside him. It was tight, the booth clearly not made to hold so many people, but no one was about to complain on a Saturday night. Soon, they’d be drunk enough not to care. 

The captain talked to a waitress, and within a few minutes she and a coworker came back with two pitchers of beer and a tray full of glasses. The captain and another teammate poured a glass of the amber liquid for everyone at the table, polishing off the pitchers in astonishing speed. Hinata wrapped his hand around the glass, condensation already forming, threatening to drip cold across his fingers. The team lifted up their glasses in cheer, a thanks for a good few days of matches and celebration for Hinata making his debut, even if it was an unofficial match.

Hinata brought the glass to his lips, taking a large gulp and swallowing hard before looking over at Oikawa out of the corner of his eye. 

The brunette’s head was just tilting back, taking his own sip of the alcohol. A small drop slipped from his lips, and Hinata watched as it slid down the corner of his mouth before it held for dear life to his chin. It shined in the neon lights before a hand came and wiped it away, eyes flitting to meet Hinata’s--

To catch him staring. 

“I hope you’re ready for a big tab.” Hinata quipped, averting his gaze quickly, turning his attention back to his glass as his cheeks burned and he choked back another sip. 

“I can’t believe you’re so cocky about this.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, and as he spoke he reached out his hand to ruffle the shorter man's hair. Hinata swatted it away, glaring at him over his glass. “You only won by two matches!”

“Only two matches, sure, but how many times did I manage to pick up your serve?” Oikawa scoffed and turned up his nose, frowning; pouting, of all things the Grand King could be doing in response to Hinata’s words. Hinata rolled his eyes and took another drink, all too used to his friends' theatrics. “Don’t worry Oikawa-san, your serve is still the nastiest I’ve had to deal with.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere Shoyou,” Oikawa tried to sound annoyed, but his expression softened and they fell into conversation with the rest of the team.

\---

Three more pitchers came to the table, the equivalent of three beers now sitting in his stomach.

The music seemed louder, the neon lights decorating the bar brighter, like every sense was heightened. Hinata’s laugh came easier, the sounds falling from his lips at the slightest joke, once or twice when there was no joke at all, to his own embarrassment. His face burned red as the alcohol took hold of his system.

And then there was Oikawa.

He was in a heated debate with one of Hinata’s teammates about something he had missed, catching hints of “Argentina” and “History” and “Football”, but never managing to follow along. He leaned his chin on his hand, looking under half-lidded eyes as the muscles on Oikawa’s neck tensed and relaxed, his expression changing from laughter to pseudo anger, though his mouth remained in a wide smile. The blush of alcohol avoided his cheeks, instead painting his ears and his nose a brilliant red, glowing purple under the lights. He looked like he was having… fun.

The thought made Hinata’s chest swell.

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his trance. Turning to the source of the contact, Hinata was met with the grinning eyes of Ricardo, his fellow wing spiker. “So, Shouyou, how did you and Toto meet?”

Hinata perked up immediately, and the day replayed in his head as clear as if it had happened yesterday. “Oikawa-san’s school and mine were kind of rivals in my first year of high school! I’ll never forget that first match. Their team was the first real team we ever faced, actually. I hit a ball directly at the back of my setter's head at match point in the first set.” He paused to laugh at the memory, the fear he had felt that day still stinging as bad as it had then, and his teammate laughed along with him. “He didn’t join until the very end but I got to see Oikawa-san’s serve for the very first time. I remember it being even scarier than it is now, somehow. 

“And then Oikawa cornered us as my team was leaving. He was waiting at the gates to challenge us, threatening to defeat us all the next time we met on the court. It felt like something right out of a movie.” Hinata’s face scrunched up, remembering the fear and intimidation, but also recalling a warm feeling he felt for the first time that day. Remembering a compliment, the first time what little skill he had was acknowledged without being backhanded by a comment about his other shortcomings, but he kept that thought to himself. 

“What’s this? Making me sound like a Hollywood villain to your teammates are you now, Shouyou?” Oikawa spoke, causing Hinata to sputter, not realizing his attention had turned onto him. It was only when Oikawa’s words spilled through the air that he realized the rest of the table was silent, all looking enraptured by Hinata’s rambling. 

“You know I’d never do that,” Hinata stammered, doing his best to recover, suddenly feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass as his team looked at him with varying levels of amusement. “It’s not like you were wrong. You did end up defeating us.” 

“So you two were pretty close in high school then, huh?” Jonas, their opposite hitter, asked from across the table. Hinata's eyes met Oikawa’s and they immediately howled with laughter, the outburst making most of the team jump.

“No no! Not at all! I never knew him off the court.” Oikawa laughed out, his arm swinging across the booth behind Hinata’s head. “But I did chance a run in with him in Rio a few years ago.” 

Hinata smiled widely and nodded along. “That’s right! During the first year I was playing beach volleyball! Of all the people I could have found there,” Hinata said. It didn’t explain much to his team, just making them raise their eyebrows at him for reason’s he couldn’t guess with his brain as foggy as it was. As much as he wanted to explain further, his bladder was begging for relief.

“Hey, I just need to run to the restroom real quick,” Hinata announced, to which Oikawa nodded, and stood up so Hinata could slide out of the seat before heading off to find the washrooms.

\---

Hinata hummed to himself as he walked, until he reached the back of the bar and found a line much longer than expected for the washroom. He groaned and leaned against the wall, both him and his bladder praying the line would move fast. 

He took the moment alone to check in with himself. He didn’t feel too intoxicated, having had days where he felt much further gone than he did right then, but the alcohol was making him sleepy and he was starting to crave the feeling of his blankets wrapping around him. It was getting late, and if he wanted to show Oikawa what he wanted to show him, he’d have to get some semi-decent sleep.

Tapping his toe, he waited as patiently as he could, the line barely moving at all. 

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, the unmistakable feeling of someone standing a little too close came over him, the nerves he had developed around bathrooms setting him on edge. He turned around to kindly ask the person to give him some space, only to be met by Oikawa smirking down at him.

“You’re still waiting around here?” Oikawa asked. Hinata’s breath hitched for a moment, before he exhaled in relief.

“Oh, Oikawa-san, it was just you.” 

Oikawa clutched at his chest, pretending to stumble back. “You wound me Shouyou.  _ Just _ Oikawa-san?”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Hinata rolled his eyes, growing more impatient by the minute. 

In this hallway, the sounds of the bar were more muffled, the line relatively quiet save for the occasional bits of conversation, the air just a little bit heavier than the rest of the bar. Oikawa’s presence was more noticeable here than it had been when he was sitting right next to him at the table. Here, it loomed over him with an intimacy only a secluded hallway in the back of a bar could provide. 

The next thing Hinata knew, there was a warm hand on his waist, and he was being pulled into Oikawa. His alcohol-addled brain stuttered for a moment, not catching up to what exactly was happening immediately. He opened his eyes, only to meet the cotton of Oikawa’s shirt, realizing his face was pressed right against Oikawa’s chest. “Oikawa-san?” He pulled away to see a couple of girls walking past the people behind them. 

“Sorry, you were in the way,” Oikawa explained. He pulled his hand back, looking away from Hinata. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but the tips of Oikawa’s ears blazed an even deeper red, rivaled only by the blush that Hinata was sure was on his cheeks.

“Oh. Thanks.” Hinata quickly looked away, feeling the already heavy air grew thicker and thicker with tension as the moments passed, and the line finally started moving. The feeling of Oikawa’s chest on his cheek never quite fading.

\---

The walk back to the table was quiet, with an awkwardness lingering between them that Hinata couldn’t seem to shake. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it wasn’t exactly a pleasant feeling. His stomach felt like it was rolling, his heart racing and face flushed. He tried his best to blame it on the alcohol.

As they approached the table, the captain spotted them and motioned for the team to quiet down. What looked like a rowdy conversation hushed to whispers before silencing entirely as they arrived, all attention focused on them. 

Hinata squirmed under their focus, clearing his throat before speaking. “I think I’m gonna head out now, thank you so much for inviting me out, I had a great time!” He instinctively bowed before bending over to grab his bag.

“I can walk you home if you’d like,” Oikawa’s voice cut through the air, making Hinata’s grip on his bag tighten. 

“Oh! Thank you Oikawa-san, I appreciate it,” Hinata stammered, the words coming out with less confidence than he intended, stumbling over themselves more than he would have liked. One of his teammates let out a burst of laughter which was immediately cut off by a sharp exhale from what looked like someone jabbing him in the ribs. 

Oikawa was reaching into his own bag for his wallet, talking to the captain about how he was going to cover the bill for his and Hinata’s drinks when Hinata felt a pressure on his side. He looked down to see Ricardo poking at him. When he saw he had Hinata’s attention, he shot him a thumbs up, and a wink.

Hinata’s brow furrowed in confusion, and he opened his mouth to ask what exactly he meant before he was cut off.

“You ready to go Shouyou?” Oikawa asked. Hinata turned back to Oikawa, his question still hanging on the tip of his tongue, but he nodded. Oikawa let a small smile grace his lips and he gave a small bow to the table. “I truly appreciate the invitation, thank you for having me.” 

“Of course Toto! Thank you for joining us,” the captain beamed up at them. “Take care of our Shouyou now.” 

\---

Hinata was suddenly thankful that he had found an apartment so close to the Arena. His body ached for the relief of his home, the warmth of his bed, a restful sleep that would hopefully put the night into perspective.

There was plenty of room for the two of them on the sidewalk, but as people passed them the space between them shrank and more than once their hands brushed. Each time was like a fresh coil of tension in Hianta’s body and he cursed himself for reacting this way. 

They walked in silence, Hinata was unsure what to say. The only question on his lips was  _ Why did you want to walk me home?  _ and he wasn’t brave enough to let the question be spoken, surely there was no ulterior motive, how could there be?

But still, when Hinata glanced out of Oikawa from the corner of his eyes, more than once he caught Oikawa looking at him in return. The realization made them both avert their glances in haste, the tension between them growing with each repetition. 

Hinata was confused, possibly a little dazed, and it held strong until they reached the door to his apartment. He dug through his bag for his keys, finding the bright blue lanyard before too long and unlocked the door, trying to keep his hands from shaking. 

The door to Hinata’s apartment clicked shut behind them, leaving them both in silence. No howls of laughter from the streets, no teammates to distract them, just them alone in Hinata’s apartment. The only sound was the heaviness of their breath as they untied their shoes and placed them on the rack.

For a moment they just stood there, as if moving would break something already so fragile, something that had been building since their run in at the bathroom. 

Oikawa was the first to move. He took a step forward, closing the gap that had formed between them and reached out to touch Hinata’s cheek. 

Oikawa’s touch was like nothing he’d ever felt before. A flame, condensed into a fingertip, scorching his skin as the pad of his finger stroked along his cheek. Burning his flesh as he slid his finger under Hinata’s chin. Hinata’s heart felt like it was about to stop at the same time it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest as his head was slowly lifted to make him meet Oikawa’s gaze. 

Normally a soft brown, Oikawa's eyes now burned with a passion that Hinata had never seen before, not even on the court. 

“Can I ask you something?” Oikawa’s voice was soft, gentle, contrary to the confident and powerful voice he had spoken with throughout the rest of the night. Hinata’s eyes grew wide, his throat tightened, his stomach fluttered with butterflies, shaking under the intensity of Oikawa Tooru. Still, no part of him was scared, only curious as to what his intentions were, and he let that curiosity move his head into a nod.

“Can I kiss you?” A whisper, sounding like thunder in their silence.

Hinata barely formed the word with his brain fuzzy from the alcohol and the overwhelming feeling of Oikawa being so close to him.

“...O-okay.” 

Oikawa leaned in close, until he was just a hair's breadth away. “We can stop anytime you want.” The hot air warmed his lips and sent a shiver down his body, settling in the pit of his stomach. “I’ll let you know.” Hinata managed to whisper in return, closing the gap between the two of them.

The kiss was more chaste than Hinata expected, just lips against lips at first, but it flipped a switch in him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been intimate with someone, and need was outweighing any rational thought he may have had about going slow and taking his time. Suddenly, he was starving, and Oikawa was a meal free for the taking. So he lapped at Oikawa’s lips until they opened, and Hinata slipped into the heat of Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa seemed more than eager to let him have his way.

He tasted of beer, and chocolate, and something even sweeter that left Hinata craving more.

In his drunken haze he barely registered that Oikawa was moving him towards his bedroom, intoxicated by Oikawa's flavour still on his tongue, until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell to his back, Oikawa leaning over him. 

Hinata doesn’t need any encouragement to scooch further up his bed, Oikawa following to frame himself over Hinata’s body. The distance was short lived as their lips met once again, heavy with hunger and need. Hinata lifted his hands from the sheets, hesitantly ghosting them over Oikawa’s sides, nervous to cross boundaries that he hadn’t even considered until now. His desire won out before long, and he slid his hand under Oikawa’s shirt to grip at his side. Hinata did his best to hold in the sigh that threatened to spill out as his fingers and palms met the warm, firm muscle. 

He felt Oikawa smirk against his lips, and he took that as encouragement, both hands beginning their exploration of Oikawa’s body. Sliding up his defined abs, to his pecs, pausing for a moment to feel the way his heart pounded behind his ribs. Physically feeling Oikawa’s excitement gave Hinata the confidence to let his hands wander back down his body until they reached the skin right above where his pants began. Slowly, he slid one hand down even further, the rough texture of Oikawa’s jeans a stark change from the softness of his skin, but not an unwelcome one.

When Hinata’s hand met Oikawa’s erection he was unable to hold back a moan as he felt how much it strained against the fabric, how the heat seeped right through it. His own underwear growing tighter and tighter in response, his body craving to touch, to be touched in return. 

Hinata took his free hand and moved to take hold of Oikawa’s wrist. He gave it a little tug to communicate what it was he wanted to do, giving Oikawa a moment to readjust his weight before Hinata moved to place his hand on the neglected warmth between his own legs. 

Oikawa’s eagerness bared its fangs, and with no hesitation he gripped Hinata’s length through his shorts and jerked him slowly with the fabric. Hinata’s back arched off the bed, head lolled back and heat flushed directly to his groin from just this. Hinata did his best to grip Oikawa’s length through his jeans in response, his head buzzing by just how  _ hard _ Oikawa was, how badly he wanted this. 

“Oikawa-san…” The moan rolled off his tongue too many seconds before he even realized what he had said. His face burned, unable to meet Oikawa’s eyes as he pulled away in shock at the sound. Neither of their hands stopped moving. 

“You’re enjoying this.” It wasn’t a question, and Hinata knew it didn’t need to be one. They’d barely touched each other and he already felt more fucked out than he had in years, he couldn’t imagine the view Oikawa had right then. 

With that signature grin plastered on his face Oikawa stilled his hand, moving to hook his fingers on the bands of Hinata’s shorts and underwear. Slowly he pulled them down, and Hinata couldn’t contain his whimper as his dick was exposed to the cooler air around it. 

Oikawa shuffled down the bed, peeling the clothes along with them, and Hinata took the chance to take off his shirt on his own. When he looked down Oikawa had settled between his legs, looking back up to him with a playful look in his eyes that sent a fresh wave of heat to Hinata's stomach. 

“Do you have lube?” Hinata flushed at the question but nodded and reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube and a condom for good measure, and handed them both to Oikawa. 

Hinata didn’t have a chance to catch his thoughts before Oikawa had taken the head of his cock in his mouth, nearly making Hinata’s eyes roll into the back of his head with the way he immediately started twirling his tongue around it. Slowly Oikawa took more and more of Hinata in his mouth, sinking down before coming back up, making sure to use his tongue to put extra pressure on the back of his cock. Each time his head bobbed Hinata was sure he was losing more of his sanity, unable to help thrusting up into the expecting mouth.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of Oikawa’s warm mouth around him, he barely heard the sound of the lube bottle opening and closing, only realizing something was happening when Oikawa started spreading the cold substance across his entrance. Hinata jolted at the sensation and Oikawa looked up to him with an apology in his eyes, though it didn't deter him in the slightest.

Slowly Oikawa started opening him up. Sliding one finger in, then two when he felt Hinata was ready. Oikawa’s fingers expertly pressed into him. The sensation was intense, the pressure inside him and the pressure around him combining to leave Hinata overwhelmed and squirming, unsure whether he wanted to get away from the sensations or drive himself forward for more. 

Oikawa’s fingers curled, finding that small bundle of nerves with ease and making Hinata throw his head back in a silent scream, clenching tight around Oikawa’s fingers. The reaction must have done something to Oikawa as he felt him moan around his dick, the vibrations only serving to get Hinata even more worked up. Oikawa’s own patience must have been wearing thin, as he popped his mouth off Hinata and doubled his efforts in spreading Hinata, hastily adding a third finger and thrusting hard and fast, both of them panting loud.

Finally deeming him ready, Oikawa pulled out of Hinata. Hinata choked back a cry at the sudden loss, tightening his grip in the sheets in a vain attempt to ground himself, his mind reeling from the magic Oikawa had managed to work on him. 

Relief came when he heard Oikawa pulling off his own pants followed shortly by the tearing of foil, a pause, and the sound of lube being squeezed out of its bottle. Only a second passed before he felt Oikawa’s cock slide up and down against his entrance. 

It felt painfully like teasing.

So Hinata didn’t hesitate to beg. 

“Fuck… please…” He pushed back against the cock, moaning just at the feeling of it barely slipping into him. 

“Be patient Shouyou.” Oikawa said with a grin. Thankfully Oikawa didn’t take too long to indulge him, and slowly started pressing his cock until the head had slipped all the way in. Oikawa groaned at the sensation, and in his overwhelmed state Hinata was sure it was the hottest noise he’d ever heard. 

Oikawa took hold of Hinata’s leg, lifting it up and holding his thigh close to him to keep Hinata steady as he slowly sunk his dick deeper into him. His grip on Hinata tightened, threatening to bruise as he forced himself to go slow, and as much as Hinata wanted more, he was thankful for the pace. 

They both let out a sigh of relief when Oikawa finally bottomed out, both of them breathing hard. Their eyes met and a grin spread across both of their mouths.

“You okay?” Oikawa asked.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good, you?” 

“Never been better.” With that, his patience broke, and Oikawa finally started moving.

Whether it was from the alcohol, the teasing, or the tension Hinata had felt growing throughout the night, he could just feel that neither of them were going to last long. The heat was building in his groin faster than he could keep up with, and Oikawa’s pace was staggered and choppy and overeager with not much thought behind it other than doing his best to make sure he was hitting Hinata’s prostate as often as possible.

It was everything Hinata had been craving for longer than he let himself admit, and still he wanted more. 

As Oikawa continued, Hinata let go of the sheets, squeezing some lube on his fingers as tactfully as he could with Oikawa pounding inside him. The heat that was building up inside him flared up even stronger as he wrapped his fingers around himself and started jerking himself off.

The look Oikawa gave him when he realized what he was doing didn’t help either. 

Oikawa watched for a moment as Hinata jerked himself off, slowing his pace slightly to appreciate the show Hinata was giving him, before looking up to meet Hinata’s eyes. Hinata nearly shrank into the sheets, overwhelmed by the hunger that burned behind chocolate eyes. 

As Oikawa’s eyes left his own to wander his body, Hinata couldn’t shake the feeling of being eaten alive, the feeling only serving to build the tension inside him.

It was getting too much. Oikawa hitting all the right spots, his hand gripping himself, the way Oikawa was watching him. And that wasn’t even to mention the view of Oikawa chasing his own release. The look of concentration on his face, the way he couldn’t help but thrust into Hinata as hard and as fast as he could. He was clearly enjoying himself and just the thought filled Hinata’s chest with pride and pushed him closer to the edge.

“Shoyou-” His name sounded broken falling from Oikawa lips, but the word hitting his ear was the last push towards Hinata's orgasm, his whole body tightened as he spilled over his chest, a moan ripped from his lungs from the waves of pleasure that crashed over his body.

Still holding onto Hinata’s leg, Oikawa pressed his body against the smaller man, face burying into the crook of Hinata’s neck as he chased his own orgasm. 

As Oikawa’s orgasm drew closer, Hinata’s eyes rolled back as he was slowly pushed into overstimulation, the weight of Oikawa’s body encompassing his own, making the feeling even more overwhelming. 

Oikawa was inside him, he was against him, completely surrounding him. There was no distinction between where Hinata ended and Oikawa began, between Oikawa’s breath and his own. For just this moment in time, Oikawa was everything.

\---

The morning light streaming in through his windows woke Hinata, his eyelids burning from the way the light had decided to seep through his curtains and he made a mental note to fix that when he got up. 

Two feelings followed immediately after the grogginess of sleep began to fade. 

One; the dull ache in his head, which was growing more painful the longer he was conscious and two; the much stronger ache that spread across most of his bottom half, concentrated into one particular spot.

He shot up from the bed, immediately regretting it as the pain in both his head and body pounded in response. Clearly something had happened last night, he remembered going out for drinks, and drinking, and walking home and- 

Oikawa.

Hinata whipped his head around, the pain forgotten as his eyes rested on Oikawa Tooru, asleep next to him in his bed, just as naked as he was. 

The memories of the night before came crashing back, the realization of what exactly had happened poured over Hinata like a bucket of ice, jolting him into full consciousness. More conscious than he wanted to be right then and there.

A million questions floated through his head, his hangover making every thought sound like it was being screamed over a megaphone demanding to be answered, the loudest one of them all simply asking  _ why?  _ His heart pounded in panic, they’d crossed a boundary that Hinata never thought he’d have to face, and the fear that this was going to affect them in ways he couldn’t control was sending him into a spiral. 

All the while, he couldn’t take his eyes off Oikawa. Not with the way he looked so peaceful sleeping next to him, vulnerable in a way Hinata had never seen before, and was likely to never see again. 

“Good morning.” He’d been staring blindly apparently, as he clearly didn’t notice when Oikawa’s eyes had opened and began to watch him in return. 

“M-morning!” Hinata squeaked out, jumping out of bed to put some distance between them, realizing a second too late that he was stark naked as well. Oikawa watched him with amusement as Hinata’s face blazed red, running to get something, anything, to cover himself up with. He managed to find some sweatpants he had left on the floor a few days ago and slid them on as fast as he could. 

He turned to Oikawa for a moment, but as soon as he saw the other man open his mouth to speak, he cut him off. “I’m going to go make us some breakfast! Stay in bed as long as you want,” And no sooner were the words out of his mouth was he out the bedroom door making a beeline for the kitchen. 

Hinata did his best to catch his breath and calm his heart before it pounded right out of his chest. 

_ Breathe _ . He tried to remind himself, getting the kettle out of the cupboard and filling it with water before turning on the burner and leaving it to boil.  _ Maybe it won’t be too bad?  _

In reality Hinata didn’t have the slightest clue how Oikawa was feeling about what happened, he didn’t have anything to go off of to try and piece it together. He hadn’t seemed angry or upset when he woke up, if anything he looked amused by him, which only served to confuse Hinata further. The whistle of the kettle covered for the groan he made as he rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes. God, he wanted to go back to sleep. 

He had just finished pouring two cups of tea when he heard the soft sound of Oikawa walking into the kitchen. He took a deep inhale, getting ready for whatever was to come next, before turning around to put the cups on the table.

“Tea?” 

“Yes, please. And maybe some advil.”

Oikawa had gotten dressed in a loose pair of gym shorts and a white t-shirt, much to Hinata’s relief. He wasn’t sure if he could have handled seeing anything else at the moment. Hinata nodded, setting the cups in front of the two chairs at his tiny table as Oikawa pulled out one of them and sat down. 

“So, about last night…” Oikawa started, nearly making Hinata drop the pill bottle he had just managed to find. 

The floodgates of Hinata’s mouth broke, and the words he’d been thinking came out in a steady stream. “I’m really sorry about what happened! I had a bit too much to drink and I let things get out of hand.” He sunk into a deep bow towards Oikawa, too nervous to meet his eyes. “I just don’t want this to affect our friendship. I care about you Oikawa-san, I wouldn’t want this to ruin anything.” He was breathing heavily by the time he finished, and he waited anxiously for Oikawa’s response. 

The air was silent for a moment, Oikawa letting Hinata’s words sit in the air, letting them both digest what he had just said. 

“Hinata?” He straightened up slightly from his bow, meeting Oikawa’s eyes staring steadily at him. “Do you regret it?” 

Hinata sputtered, speechless. Of all the questions that pounded through his head, this wasn’t one he had considered. Did he regret it? It felt good, he wasn’t ever uncomfortable during it and he had even spurred on Oikawa more than once, much to his own embarrassment. 

“No, I don’t think I did.”

“Good, neither did I.” Oikawa smiled down at him, and for the first time since he woke up that morning, Hinata relaxed. 

“So we’re okay? Still friends?” Hinata’s voice was hopeful, needing the last bit of reassurance before he would be able to relax completely. 

Something flashed over Oikawa’s face after Hinata spoke, lasting no more than a second and far from long enough to Hinata to realize what it was before his expression settled into a soft smile.

“Of course Hinata, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Hinata beamed back at him, all the tension he’d felt in his body releasing and he let himself collapse into the empty chair, passing Oikawa the bottle of medication. 

“That’s a relief! I was so scared this morning, I wasn’t sure what I’d do with myself if I messed something up.” Hinata wrapped his hands around his cup and raised it to his lips, the warmth more than welcome. “So, you still up to go out today?” 

Oikawa mocked a thinking posture, tapping his finger against his chin and scrunching up his eyebrows as if the question required more thought that it did. “I think I’m up for it, but lunch is gonna be on you.”

Hinata burst out laughing, nearly spilling his tea. “Okay, deal!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then what’s stopping you?” 
> 
> “I don’t know.” 
> 
> “Then there’s no reason not to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thank you to Qi for beta-ing this chapter!! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy cause I had a lot of fun writing this one!!

Hinata walked back to his room after breakfast was finished and they’d cleaned up after themselves, on a hunt through his closet for something to wear for their excursion that day. While his hands went for his usual day-off clothes, a tiny voice whispered in the back of his head, telling him to pick something a little nicer to wear. In reality it just meant switching out a normal t-shirt for a subtly patterned short-sleeved button-up, but it quieted the feeling at least a little. 

He stood in front of his full length mirror, adjusting his shirt when a mark on his neck caught his eye. He groaned as he leaned forward, stretching his neck to get a good look at the dark purple bruise that painted his neck, right where Oikawa’s head had been buried the night before. He cursed quietly to himself, his teammates were going to have a field day with this one the next time they saw him. 

He tried to adjust his collar to hide it, with little success, so he gave up with a huff. Oikawa had surely already seen it either in the kitchen or before Hinata had even gotten out of bed, and it’s not like he needed to hide it from the person who did it. A quick wave of panic flushed over him, but he did his best to shake it off. 

He scooped up his backpack from the end of the bed, quickly checking that his wallet was still securely in the front pocket before slinging it across his back. He caught a glimpse of Oikawa’s clothes strewn across the floor and picked them up without thinking before walking back to the living room where Oikawa was waiting. 

Oikawa was preoccupied when Hinata returned. Standing by the far wall, Oikawa was looking intently at the pictures Hinata had put up around his TV, not seeming to notice Hinata’s arrival. As Hinata approached he realized the one he had been staring at was one of Karasuno's volleyball team in his third year, bright grins on their faces, covered in sweat with medals from their third place victory at nationals hanging around their necks. 

The sounds of an announcer commenting on Oikawa’s absence from any national tournament in high school echoed through Hinata's head, and a wave of unease washed over him, uncertainty over what exactly was going on in Oikawa’s head. Did a loss from years ago, when they were still young and the world felt as open as it did terrifying, still weigh on him? Did seeing this display of pride uncover something that had already been buried deep? 

Hinata had meant to ask, meant to distract, but instead he just stood and observed the scene before him, shaking the unease away.

Seeing the setter standing in his living room, slightly disheveled with the morning light illuminating his back, Hinata was reminded of the way he held himself. He knew Oikawa had no regrets, no blow to his pride from never making it to the national stage in his birth country. With the strength that carried him to Argentina in the first place Hinata couldn’t imagine that memory could weigh too heavily on him. 

A breeze rustled the curtains, breaking the vignette, and finally urging Hinata to move.

“I brought you your clothes,” Hinata stated, holding out the pile of clothes. Oikawa turned towards him, eyes glimmering with curiosity. 

“Thanks Shouyou,” Oikawa smiled, taking the clothes from Hinata. “You look good with a medal around your neck.” Without another word, Oikawa made his way to the bathroom to change, leaving Hinata stunned in his wake. 

Hinata gulped hard against his heart, which had thoroughly stuck itself in his throat. 

It didn’t take too long for Oikawa to return, dressed in the white t-shirt and jeans he wore the night before, although they were much more wrinkled now than they had been. Hinata ripped his eyes from the image before him, gesturing to the door.

“So, where are we going?” Oikawa asked, following behind Hinata. 

Hinata pulled out his keys, locking the door behind them and looked over at Oikawa with a wide smile. “We’re going downtown!” 

\--- 

As soon as the subway train came to a complete stop and the doors opened, the passengers of the packed car flooded out the doors and into the station, catching Hinata and Oikawa in the torrent. Pushed and prodded they finally found themselves out on the platform, and Hinata didn't hesitate to take hold of Oikawa’s wrist and pull him towards the stairs leading outside, lest they be swept away again. 

As they walked up the steps, Hinata’s ears were greeted by the growing sound of music flowing from the aboveground, excitement already taking hold of him. He looked over at Oikawa, curious as to what his first impression might have been.

Oikawa looked as confused as he did intrigued, returning Hinata’s gaze with an eyebrow quirked up.

“I thought we were going downtown?” Oikawa asked, face twisting further when Hinata’s first response was a wide grin.

“We are!” Hinata beamed as they finally exited the tunnel, eyes adjusting to the sunlight to reveal what Hinata had wanted to show him. 

The street was massive, with office buildings crammed into every inch of space available on each block, the midday sun nearly blinding as it reflected off the windows. Any other day, the street would be impressive in its stature and bustle, but today was something special.

“Every sunday, they block off the road and let buskers and merchants set up stalls and sell stuff! There’s a whole bunch of music and food and people.” Hinata explained as they took in the view of what would have been an 8 laned street filled with vehicles on any other day, but was instead packed with people walking around freely between the lanes. Up here the music was louder, and scents from the food stalls wafted towards them, making Hinata’s mouth water at just the memory of the food he had tried when his team had brought him there initially. 

Oikawa was looking around in idle awe, taking in the scene before him. “This happens every week?” 

“Yep!” Hinata beamed. “You should have seen it the first time I came here! There was a performer around here and the team nearly forced me to help him.” 

“Now that’s something I would have loved to see.” Oikawa smirked.

“It was great! The crowd was really into it, but when I got back to the team, they just looked disappointed.” Oikawa gave Hinata a confused look which he waved off. “They were trying to mess with me, but I got so into it it wasn’t even fun for them.” And with that, Oikawa burst out laughing. 

“What?” Hinata asked, eyes widening.

“Nothing, nothing.” Oikawa managed to say when he got his laughter under control, mocking the gesture of wiping away a tear as he peered over at Hinata. “You just really can’t help it can you?” 

Hinata’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Help what?” 

“Being so charming.” Oikawa met his gaze, and his sly smile grew a little wider as Hinata’s cheeks began to prickle with heat. 

“Charming’s a strong word.” Hinata grumbled, switching his gaze to the pavement in front of him.

Hinata went quiet after that, the word  _ charming _ bouncing around in his head. It wasn’t the first time someone had used that sort of language in reference to him, a lot of people seemed to find him friendly and approachable. It was a compliment, he had a way with people, that wasn’t any stretch of the imagination. So why was it that when the words came tumbling out of Oikawa’s mouth his stomach felt like it was flipping over itself?

“It’s really hot today, huh?” Oikawa says after a few too many moments of silence, attempting to break the tension. 

It worked, and Hinata was snapped back to reality, more confused than when his mind had begun to wander. “Oikawa-san? The weather? Really?” A laugh bubbled out of his mouth before he could contain it. 

Oikawa shoved his hands into his pockets and pouted. “Well I don’t see you coming up with any earth shattering small-talk either Shouyou.” 

Hinata pondered it for a second, trying to think of a topic they could switch gears to. “Well, what’s new with San Juan? Anything happening with your teammates?” 

Oikawa took a second to think, more than likely wracking his brain for something he hadn’t already updated Hinata on as soon as it had happened. “Well, I told you about how we just signed a new player, right?” Hinata nodded. “So his grandmother came to watch one of his first games, and he took her around and introduced her to the whole team once the match was over.”

“Oh no.” Hinata laughed, already figuring where this story was headed.

“Well, I may have swooned her a little too much.” Oikawa laughed at himself, rubbing the back of his neck. “Now his grandmother insists on sending me gifts through him, and he’s not too happy about that. He’s been a pain in my ass, despite any attempts to smooth it over, but I guess I’d be annoyed too if my grandma was suddenly enamored with a handsome, talented foreigner.” 

“Somehow I’m not surprised you managed that.” Hinata laughed along with him. If Hinata was charming, then Oikawa was downright mesmerizing. 

“We just got interviewed by a magazine too.” Hinata’s ears perked up, and he gave a shy glance over to Oikawa. 

“Oh? I thought you didn’t like interviews.” Hinata questioned, to which Oikawa gave him a confused look.

“What gave you that idea?” 

Hinata had to sputter for a second. “Well, I mean, I heard through the grapevine that you refused an interview with the rest of the so-called monster generation when we were back in japan.” 

Hinata looked over at Oikawa, hoping not to have offended the other, and was met with Oikawa’s face settling into an almost blank expression. It was gone as soon as it came, Oikawa’s mouth spreading in an almost too-wide smile, meeting Hinata’s gaze.

“Oh, that.” He started. “I understood where the young lady was coming from, but I wasn’t about to simply be thrown into a group of interviews with the people it’s been my goal to defeat.” He gave Hinata a small apologetic glance from the corner of his eye. “No offence, Shouyou.” 

“No no, I understand.” Hinata held up his hands and waved the worries off. “What magazine was it for?” If Hinata was feigning ignorance, Oikawa didn’t need to know.

Oikawa thought for a moment, then peaked over at Hinata, that sly grin making its appearance again. “Why, interested in buying it?” 

“No!” Hinata said, just a little too quickly. “Can’t a man just be curious?” 

Oikawa just shook his head and laughed. “Of course Shouyou, of course.”

They continued forward, taking their time as they explored some of the vendors' wares, admiring the craftsmanship in the crafts and homegoods. Hinata had gotten quite taken by a beautifully handcrafted bowl, an intricate design of waves carved into the side, but had to put it down as discreetly as he could after he saw the price tag. His wallet hurt at just the thought of it.

Hinata noticed Oikawa eyeing up each stall they passed that was selling food, surely noticing the amount of Japanese food sandwiched between the local street food. “I was surprised by the amount of Japanese food when I first moved here too. I knew the Japanese population was high, but it was still a bit of a shock,” Hinata chuckled. 

Oikawa looked like he was jolted out of his thoughts, equally shocked and impressed that Hinata had caught on. “It’s making me feel nostalgic,” Though something else lingered on his face, hiding behind the awe.

Hinata’s chest swelled, knowing the exact feeling Oikawa had described. Before Hinata could add anything else, Oikawa turned his full attention to a stall just a few booths away, and while Hinata couldn’t quite see what they were selling, Oikawa did. “Are you hungry now? Is it okay if we get some gyoza?” 

“Sure, I promised I’d pay for lunch, we can get whatever you’d like.” Oikawa's smile turned almost giddy, and Hinata couldn’t help but chuckle at it. 

They headed over to the stall, and Hinata watched as Oikawa’s eyes lit up at the display in front of him. Three women were hard at work, the woman behind the counter plucked gyoza after gyoza into a paper container before handing it over to the customer ahead of them, the second woman behind her folding the dumplings at an astonishing speed, and a third frying them up as fast as the other wrapped them. 

The customer ahead of them was done not long after they arrived, and Hinata was quick to order two servings, earning a smile from the lady serving them. Before long, Oikawa and Hinata were cradling their own containers, stomachs growling even with breakfast still sitting in their stomachs. 

“It feels like it’s been forever since I had gyoza.” Oikawa whispered more to himself than to Hinata, almost looking childlike as he stared down at his food. 

In relative silence the two continued their walk through the street, scarfing down their snacks in a way that would make an onlooker impressed that they hadn’t choked. 

\---

They finished off their snacks, and while on the way back from throwing out their garbage a group of people caught Hinata’s eye. A small band, blaring out a jazzy tune, with people and couples dancing to the upbeat music. He watched for a moment as colourful skirts twirled and bodies twisted around each other, the pure joy radiating from the whole scene energizing him even more than he had been before, to the point he was nearly vibrating. 

Oikawa clearly took notice of his excitement and swung his arm around Hinata’s shoulders as he began to lead them towards the crowd. Hinata looked up at him as he was moved against his will, bewildered at Oikawa’s reaction.

“What are you doing Oikawa-san?” Hinata questioned.

“You looked like you wanted to dance, so let’s dance,” Oikawa beamed down at him and Hinata’s heart stuttered in his chest. 

“Dance? Here? Now?” Hinata wasn’t shy, but there was something that made his feet cement themselves to the pavement, bringing both of them to a halt. 

Oikawa looked over, confused at first before his mouth spread into a grin that sent chills down Hinata’s spine. “You’re not scared are you? You have nothing to fear Shouyou, you know I hate to brag but I’m actually a great dancer, I won’t let you embarrass yourself.” Hinata rolled his eyes hard, crossing his arms over his chest as he contemplated how to move forward with this.

“You don’t need to do that Oikawa-san, I can hold my own.” Hinata’s nose raised into the air, trying to save as much of his dignity as he could.

“Then what’s stopping you?” 

Hinata froze, realizing suddenly that he was being more hesitant than he would usually be when people asked him to dance. He glanced over at the crowd, catching a glimpse of a woman rolling her body on a man, and blood rushed to his face.

“I don’t know.” The words were barely out of Hinata’s mouth when Oikawa laughed and took hold of his arm, continuing their walk towards the crowd.

“Then there’s no reason not to.”

Hinata’s mouth gaped in response, thoroughly defeated, and he let Oikawa guide him to the crowd of dancers.

Hinata set his bag on the ground by their feet when they got close enough, not wanting to lose it but not wanting it to get in the way either. He shuffled for a moment, nerves setting in more than he expected, but as Oikawa took a gentle hold of his hand, lifting up their arms and enticing him to spin underneath, all the nervousness left his mouth in the form of an airy laugh. His hair tickled his neck as he spun, landing back in front of Oikawa with his eyes sparkling, feeling like all the air had left his lungs as he met Oikawa’s eyes. 

It was as though Oikawa could tell exactly how relaxed just that one move made him, and the smile he gave him was warm and comforting and made the last of Hinata's reservations melt away. 

Hinata stepped closer to Oikawa as he shifted his right hand to hold up Oikawa’s and his left rested on Oikawa’s waist, giving him a gentle tug towards himself, chests just barely touching. Hinata smirked up at Oikawa, getting a little satisfaction from the slight shock that appeared on the taller man’s face, using it as motivation as he started to move, stepping back and encouraging the other to move with him.

Oikawa went along willingly, letting Hinata guide him as he started to pick up their pace to match the rhythm of the music. With every beat of the drum there was a step, a push, a pull. Coming close and moving apart as the melody took control of their bodies and they began to blend into the dancers around them.

Hinata nearly laughed at the absurdity of his hesitation as he pulled away from Oikawa for a moment and simply appreciated the way the setter was able to keep the rhythm on his own. He hadn’t been bluffing, Hinata noted, watching Oikawa display an impressive control of his body as he improvised movements that managed to match the tune perfectly. 

But it was only for a moment. Oikawa was clearly not done with him, reaching out and taking Hinata’s body in his arms as the music shifted to something a little softer, a little more gentle. 

Hinata was suddenly fully aware of the hands that rested on his body. That feeling from before, the intense heat when Oikawa had touched him in the foyer of his apartment, returned tenfold. He was surprised that steam and smoke and flesh weren’t falling from the places he was being touched with the way it burned. But Hinata didn’t stop it, to his confusion, instead he leaned in and let the other man lead them into a slower sway. 

The music and cries and cheers grew fainter and fainter as they settled into the slower rhythm, until all Hinata could hear was his own breath and the blood pounding in his ears. 

All too soon the music quieted, and Hinata returned to earth to the sounds of cheering and applause for the dancers performance. They pulled away from each other, both breathing heavily as they adjusted to walking again. Hinata’s legs felt like they had turned to jelly.

“That was fun.” Hinata laughed out, grabbing his bag, patting the front pocket just to double check that his wallet was there. “I’m glad we did it.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Oikawa’s voice was almost wistful, if Hinata listened carefully he might have heard a longing hiding behind the words, the implication only leaving behind the slightest unease in his stomach that he was left unable to place. 

Hinata got his backpack situated, checking his phone for the time, suddenly becoming aware of the clock ticking down. “When do you need to head back to your hotel?”

Oikawa checked his own phone in return, Hinata watching as he unlocked it and tapped out a message to whoever had tried to contact him that morning. “The flight leaves at 6, so I should probably get back to the hotel around two?” His phone vibrated, and he nodded at the message that popped up on the screen. “Yeah, two is good.”

It was just after noon, so it didn’t leave them a lot of time to do much else. But there was just one more thing that Hinata felt the need to show Oikawa. 

“We shouldn’t stay too much longer then.” Disappointment filled his chest, the week had passed by so fast, he didn’t feel ready to say goodbye just yet. “Let’s grab something sweet, there’s one last thing I want to show you.”

\---

With their sweet  _ pastels  _ in hand, Hinata insisting that Oikawa try it as they approached the stall to order it, Hinata guided Oikawa as he weaved through the throngs of people. Soon the concrete and buildings opened up to the mouth of a park, and Hinata felt the calm that he had noticed the first time he had visited it seep into his skin. 

The park was still packed with people, but there were more people just quietly appreciating the scenery than not. The further they walked through the paths, the more the greenery overwhelmed the horizon, and the further he felt from the city he now called home.

He hadn’t been nervous moving to Sao Paulo, the travel par for the course for Hinata at this point, but with what he knew of the city before arriving he couldn’t help the ache for the mountains and the ocean and the beach. This was the first time he’d lived anywhere where his connection with nature was so obstructed.

He had been taken by surprise upon finally arriving in Sao Paulo and finding nature peaking it’s way out of every nook and cranny the concrete allowed. All culminating in the day his team had brought him here, and he felt the same calm he felt now for the first time. 

Inhaling deeply, he took in the scent of the dirt and the trees and flowers, suddenly his head felt clearer, more grounded in the here and now.

Looking over at Oikawa, he wondered if he was thinking the same thing. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata spotted an empty bench, and before it could get snatched up he looped his arm through Oikawa’s and raced towards it. 

“So, what do you think?” Hinata asked as they settled onto the bench, appreciating the cool shade offered by the leaves that hung directly overhead.

“It’s beautiful.” Oikawa’s voice was light, as relaxed as Hinata felt. “Thank you for bringing me here.” He smiled down at Hinata, a smile full of peace that made Hinata’s heart pound against his chest.

“I couldn’t not bring you here.” Hinata smiled back, taking another bite of his chocolate  _ pastel _ , chewing happily at the success the day had been. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“I’d enjoy anything you have to show me, Shouyou.” Despite the shade blocking the overbearing sun, the back of Hinata’s neck burned.

They fell back into an easy silence, Oikawa leaning over to sneak a bite of Hinata’s pastry, appreciating the flavour and scenery and company for the time they had left. Hinata watched as a couple pushed along a stroller holding a pair of twins, large leaves held and admired in their tiny hands.

“Y’know,” Hinata started, Oikawa’s gaze focusing on him. “There was something about this park when I came here the first time.” Hinata bent his head back, staring up at the canopy of leaves that covered their bench, admiring the way the sun peeked through the leaves.

“Oh?” Oikawa’s voice was light and curious. “Tell me about this mysterious something.”

Hinata pondered for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to put the feelings into words.

“It’s so green,” Hinata started, and immediately Oikawa had to cover a chuckle with his mouth at the obviousness of his statement. “I don’t know. I guess I was expecting it to be a lot more industrial, for there to be more concrete. I didn’t expect there to be so much life here.” 

Hinata blinked, eyes following birds as they flew between the spaces in the leaves. “It reminds me of home, I guess.” The leaves weren’t the same, there were plants he’d never seen before coming to Brazil, but still being surrounded by the greenery filled him with a warmth and recognition he hadn’t realized he missed. 

“I can understand what you mean.” Oikawa’s gaze followed Hinata’s, turning to the leaves above. “It took a while before San Juan felt like home, before that I had these sorts of places too.”

“What was your place?”  _ What kind place made Oikawa feel at home? _

Oikawa’s eyes sparkled after he asked. “There’s this spot, not too far from the city, where you can see the stars so clearly. Every opportunity I got, I would drive out there after dark and just lay in the grass by myself and stargaze. I still do sometimes,” Oikawa paused, chewing on his lips as he pondered his next words.

Oikawa seemed smaller in that moment than he had all day, the confidence was still there, but a hesitation held it back if only slightly. There was the sound of a sharp inhale before Oikawa met Hinata’s eyes. “You should visit sometime.”

Hinata’s brain stuttered for a moment. “W-what? You mean, in Argentina?” 

“I mean, I’ve visited you multiple times in Brazil now, it’s only fair.” Oikawa shrugged, trying to play off the light dusting of pink that didn’t get past Hinata’s notice. 

Blood started pounding in his ears at the words, the last thing Hinata had expected was for Oikawa to suggest he visit. They didn’t usually have the time to spare, and now that Hinata was in Brazil they’d see more of each other than they did before.

This wasn’t volleyball, this was personal. It wasn’t something that would have set his heart racing before, but something felt different now, somehow.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his pulse so he could speak evenly, smiling over Oikawa as he said; “I’d love to.” 

The smile that Oikawa gave him was blinding, and he knew he had made the right decision. 

\---

They left not long after, realizing the clock was ticking faster than expected, and they still needed to make their way back to the subway station and get Oikawa back to his hotel on time. 

Hinata insisted on accompanying him once they stepped off the subway platform, still not quite ready to see the other off, but Oikawa claimed it was fine, and with a ruffling of Hinata’s hair he insisted that Hinata get home and get some rest before he had practice the next day. 

With a huff, Hinata conceded, and they embraced once more before Oikawa headed back, the feeling of Oikawa’s arms around him lingering as he watched Oikawa’s back disappear in the distance.

The feeling held strong all the way to his apartment, where the realization of the chores he was supposed to have done that day brought him back to the unfortunate reality. With a determined sigh, he switched into more casual clothes, ready to whip through the cleaning he needed to do, as much as he was dreading walking down to the laundromat.

Hinata picked up his phone to put on some music while he cleaned, only to see a notification with a familiar icon waiting for him. Oikawa’s face smiling at him through the screen.

>> I had a great time today Shouyou, thank you for sharing it with me 

>> I can’t wait to see you again (・ω<)

<< Of course!!! I’m glad you had a good time!!! have a safe flight!!!

Hinata set his phone down, music forgotten, and floated through the rest of his chores, through his supper, until he finally curled under the covers for the night and drifted off to sleep.

\---

His alarm blared. Shocked and disoriented he grabbed his phone to silence the infernal beeping. He leaned back into the covers, forcing his eyes to stay open lest he fall back to sleep, choosing instead to stare at the details he could see in the cracked ceiling of his bedroom. He couldn’t remember what he dreamed about, but an elation settled in his chest as a gentle hum. It wasn’t annoying, but it made him all the more eager to get up and run as soon as he could. 

He finally swung his legs over the side of the bed, throwing the covers to the side haphazardly, promising to himself that he’d make the bed before he left for practice, knowing he would more than likely forget anyway. 

Through the mess that was his dresser, Hinata found his jogging clothes and pulled them on, ready to burn off the feeling that lingered just underneath his skin. He grabbed his headphones and phone, ready to walk out the door when he noticed a notification flashing. Swiping his phone open he was greeted by a message from Yachi, asking if now was an okay time to call. A quick check to the clock, reading an early 6:00 am, and he figured a quick call wouldn’t hurt. He shot back a quick message saying sure, settled into his couch and started scrolling through twitter, waiting for Yachi to start the call. 

It only takes a few minutes for his phone to buzz, a video call request covering his timeline. With a smile he hits accept, and in the next moment he’s greeted with the faces of his friends.

“Hinata!” Yachi cheers, a wide smile on her face, her hand waving excitedly. 

“Yachi!” Hinata cried in return, relief overtaking him at the sight. It felt like he hadn’t seen her in so long. “Are Yamaguchi and Tsukki still there?” He asked, remembering the photos from a few days before. 

“Yeah! Let me grab them!” Yachi set the phone down, giving Hinata a wonderful view of their ceiling. He wasn’t left alone long before the phone was set back up and this time the whole trio was in frame.

“Hey guys!” Hinata waved, laughing at how disinterested Tsukishima attempted to look even as he waved in return. 

“How have you been settling in Sao Paulo?” Yamaguchi asked, relaxing back into the couch.

“It’s been great! The city’s beautiful, I’m getting to know the people in my building too! Everyone on the team are amazing players, and we’re getting along great.” Hinata beamed, more than happy with how his time was going. “We go out for drinks and hang out occasionally too, they’ve been super welcoming.” 

Hinata paused, realizing that he did have news to share, but wondered if it was appropriate to share as he felt his face begin to turn red. Tsukishima must have caught onto him, and he wasn’t shy about letting him know. 

“You haven’t embarrassed yourself already have you?” Hinata scowled at him and the cocky grin he wore on his face, if only for picking up that something was going on.

“No! I didn’t embarrass myself!” As soon as the words left his mouth, he was extremely aware of the mark that decorated his neck. “I mean, not…I don’t think I did.” 

Tsukishima let out a chuckle in victory, while Yamaguchi and Yachi’s faces just contorted in confusion. 

“What do you mean? What happened?” Yachi asked, and the buzzing that was Hinata had been unable to ignore until now made the words fall from his lips without resistance, unable to keep what happened to himself.

“Well, I mean, I told you that Oikawa-san’s team was coming for some practice matches, right?” They all gave him a hesitant nod, and he continued. “Well on the Saturday my team went out for drinks, and Oikawa came along, and we all got maybe a little too drunk, and Oikawa ended up walking me home.” He didn’t dare look at the screen, but he could just as easily imagine Yachi and Yamaguchi’s eyes widening as they realized where this was going. “And I don’t know what happened, we were drunk, he asked to kiss me, and we ended up sleeping together.” 

The last words came out so fast they nearly slurred together, and he naively hoped that they didn’t hear them. 

Unfortunately for him, when he looked back at the screen, they were all staring at him with their jaws nearly on the floor. 

“What?!” Yamaguchi and Yachi said in unison, shock equally apparent in their voices, at the same time Tsukishima raised his hands in surrender and stood up.

“Alright the last thing I want to talk about tonight is Hinata’s sex life.” And he walked off screen, making Hinata cover his face.

“You slept with the Grand King?” Yachi’s voice pitched up, nearly squeaking at the end of the sentence, looking like she was nearly about to pass out. 

“Yeah, I guess! I mean, it’s not what I expected to happen that night. It just kind of happened…” The moment at the bar, hidden away by the bathrooms crossed his mind, the first feeling of his face against Oikawa’s chest taking the forefront. 

“Are you guys okay?” This time it was Yamaguchi who asked, concern colouring his voice. “I know your friendship is important to you, I hope it all got resolved.”

“No no! We’re all okay, we talked about it the morning after, before I took him out and showed him around the city.” Hinata realized how the words sounded as soon as they left his mouth, and Yachi looked like she was about to faint.

“Like a date? Are you guys dating now?” 

The words hung in the air for a moment, Hinata too shocked to fully process them. 

He tried to break the tension by shaking his head so fast it nearly hurt. “No no! I was just showing him around the city, it wasn’t a date or anything like that!” 

Yachi’s eyes flashed to meet Yamaguchi’s for a moment, communicating something Hinata wasn’t sure he wanted to know. His stomach dropped, palms growing sweaty, as he predicted their next words. 

“It’s okay Hinata, we wouldn’t judge you anyway.” Yachi smiled at him, reassuring even through the grainy camera. “You guys have been close for a while now…” Her voice trailed off, growing shy, leaving Yamguchi to finish off for her.

“We just wouldn’t be surprised if you guys decided to.” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck nervously, Hinata’s eerie quietness not easing the tension at all. 

While they were talking, Hinata’s mind was speeding faster than he could comprehend. They had seen something like this coming? How? He couldn’t help but run through every interaction he could with Oikawa, trying to place exactly what he had been feeling whenever they interacted.

There was a part of him that understood. That could take the bizarre combination of warmth and anxiety that always came up when Oikawa was around and place exactly where Yachi and Yamaguchi had come to this conclusion, but a much bigger part of him took that realization and shoved it down.

“Ah, I’m sorry you guys got that impression.” Hinata winced, at the panicked look that his friends gave him. “I really don’t see him as anything more than a friend.”

Hinata soothed their worries and apologies, assuring them he took no offence to it. If he noticed the doubt that hid behind their sympathetic expressions, he ignored it. 

The call didn’t last too much longer, Hinata needing to run more desperately now than he had before the call had begun, feeling like he was going to jump right out of his own skin. They waved their goodbyes, and he ended the call, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Wasting no time he grabbed his headphones and grabbed his running shoes, ignoring how his fingers trembled just slightly as he tried to tie the laces.

He stood when he was finished, slapping both hands against his cheeks in an attempt to shake him out of the bizarre headspace he found himself in, the stinging bringing him back to reality. Oikawa was his friend. What had happened had just been an accident. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with someone, he couldn’t fault himself for giving in to the first person who gave him that attention. There was nothing more to it than that. 

Still, as he lost himself to the beat of his feet against the concrete, he couldn’t shake the dreamlike feeling of Oikawa’s arms guiding him to the beat of a song. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Flakeandbake1)!!


End file.
